falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Med-Tek Research
(research) (sub-levels) |footer = Med Tek research sign }} Med-Tek Research is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Med-Tek was a pre-War medical and pharmaceutical company. In this facility, research was done on their latest product, Prevent, which was completed shortly before the Great War. If their predicted sales are anything to go by, Prevent was to be their latest in a long line of wonder drugs. Subjects used in Med-Tek's research may not have participated in the experiments voluntarily. Cell blocks were built into the lower facility to house test subjects and a number of remains have handcuffs and duct tape in close proximity. Research in this facility included infectious diseases, one of which targeted children and teenagers. After the Great War, the facility entered a permanent lockdown, and many of the trapped inhabitants were turned into ghouls.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide, page 289 - "This private research laboratory owned by the Med-Tek Corporation began experimenting with infectious diseases. One was a virus that affected only teenagers and children. The entire facility went into lockdown then the bombs fell to prevent any contagion from spreading, trapping all the inhabitants. The lockdown was never lifted." Layout Exterior There are many ghouls hidden underneath vehicles and inside the parking garage next to the building that may wake up to the sound of unsuppressed gunshots. Interior The facility has three accessible floors and contains feral ghouls. An airlock on the first floor can only be opened as part of MacCready's companion quest Long Road Ahead, and grants access to the sublevel of the building. The second and third floor can always be accessed, but contain very little of interest. The executive terminal on the third floor is part of the previously mentioned companion quest for MacCready. Notable loot * A fusion core - In a generator after going down the elevator behind the airlock. * Massachusetts Surgical Journal issue #9 - In the final room in the basement where Prevent can be found as part of Long Road Ahead, on a table in the middle of the room, near the source of radiation. * A Vault-Tec lunchbox - In the sublevel, next to a terminal that controls turrets, protectrons and security doors for the whole room. * A Nuka-Cola Quantum located on a desk on the third floor, past the room with the ramp. Notes * MacCready likes to take off power armor equipped on him in this building during the quest. * There is a small hidden area containing the skeleton of a doctor and some minor loot in the sublevel room with the fusion core, accessible by jumping off the stairs and crossing the pipes. * The distress signal that can be picked up in front of the building leads to a ruined house just south of the building. It is connected to The Lost Patrol quest. * The terminals in this area do not seem to have holotape drives and, therefore, cannot accept Total Hack holotapes. * Even if one has managed to somehow get the terminal password, one cannot unlock Jacob's terminal until MacCready's personal quest. Appearances Med-Tek Research appears only in Fallout 4. Gallery MedTekResearch-Reception-Fallout4.jpg|Reception MedTekResearch-Cubicles-Fallout4.jpg|Cubicles MedTekResearch-Executive-Fallout4.jpg|Executive room MedTekResearch-Airlock-Fallout4.jpg|Airlock MedTekResearch-Research-Fallout4.jpg|Research room MedTekResearch-UpperCells-Fallout4.jpg|Cells MedTekResearch-LowerCells-Fallout4.jpg|Sub-level cells MedTekResearch-Sublevel-Fallout4.jpg|Sub-level MedTekResearch-SublevelResearch-Fallout4.jpg|Sub-level research MedTek_Research_Prevent.jpg|Prevent, for Long Road Ahead MedTek Research TB.jpg|Teddy bears in a refrigerator FO4 Med-Tek Research MSJ-Raised by Robots.png|Massachusetts Surgical Journal References Category:Fallout 4 locations es:Med-Tek Research ru:Мед-Тек Рисёрч uk:Мед-Тек Рісерч zh:邁科藥研